The embodiments described herein relate generally to electronic gaming systems and methods that provide electronic games with dynamic return to player (RTP) and, more particularly, to an electronic gaming system that provides various levels of RTP based on play history.
Generally, many known electronic gaming machines are configured to provide a certain predetermined RTP when measured over many rounds of play of a given electronic game. RTP is defined as a percentage of an amount wagered over the course of a large sample of rounds of play. For example, an RTP of 15% of credits wagered in a particular electronic game may indicate that over the course of 1000 rounds of play of that particular game, the electronic game will award 15% of all credits wagered in those 1000 rounds of play back to the one or more players who played those 1000 rounds of play. The precise RTP percentage and number of rounds of play that constitute a large sample varies from game-to-game, and casino-to-casino. A particular RTP for an electronic game may not hold true for a small number of rounds of play of the electronic game. For example, a player wagering 100 credits over the course of 10 rounds of play of a particular electronic game having a 15% RTP will not necessarily be awarded 15 credits over those 10 rounds of play. The actual RTP may vary greatly from the set RTP over a mere 10 rounds of play.
RTP is generally a composite property of a particular electronic game, combining the effects of payouts in a base game, payouts in a feature game, and frequency at which bonus games are awarded. Conventionally, many electronic gaming machines are configured by a gaming establishment, or casino, to have a certain RTP. Such configurations produce consistent RTP over the course of many players, many rounds of play, and all levels of wagering.